


Seven's Jealousy and Payback.

by Shy_Forever



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Lemon, Making Out, Sexual Content, Smut, i don't know how to tag, reader - Freeform, seven gets rough a little, some orgasm denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 08:14:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9114580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shy_Forever/pseuds/Shy_Forever
Summary: Seven gets jealous of something you did, he pouts and you decide to make it up to him. You get interrupted in the middle of it though and when you get back home Seven has his way with you.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place a few years after the initial party, and Saeran doesn't live with Saeyoung. This is also my first fanfic on this site. The fic is also on my wattpad.

Its been a few years since you joined the RFA. You and Seven have been dating since the first party after you joined. Although if he had it his way you would have been married to him at the space station a few weeks after the party, especially after all that drama you both faced.

You laugh to yourself at how weird Seven is, especially his whacky humour and view on things, but that's why you love him.

At your giggling to yourself, Seven looked up form his hacking on the computer, to you. "Mc you’re not looking at other guys are you." Seven says with a puppy dog look but that changes to that devilish smirk when he says "Don't make me hack in to your phone."

"Don't worry." you say reassuringly "After all you’re the only one for me." You look at him while smiling brightly, but you see he's pouting. Of course you know that he's not actually md or sad, but that he wants you to pay attention to him, which for today you agree to do.

Seven was turned away form his desk and from you. So you walk up to him not making any noise. Carefully you spin his chair around - thankful that the chair still swung smoothly even with weight on it- and kiss hi on the mouth. You feel his mouth into a smile as you kiss him. He starts taking the lead and you let him.

He puts his hand on your check and pulls you closer. You put your knee on the chair for support, and put your weight on it, so that your hand that was gripping on the arm rest could go around his neck and into his hair. He moans into the kiss when you rake your fingers though his soft, thick, curly, red hair.

Seven licks your bottom lip for entrance, but when you deny it he bites your lower lip. Surprised by the sudden bite you moan and he lets his tongue in and starts to explore, even though he knows the spots that make you moan. Then it hits you, that he's teasing you.

You start a battle with his tongue. You lose and frown, he notices and allows you to enter his mouth. You make quick way and hit all the spots that make him moan. He keeps pulling you closer and closer to him, it gets to a point where you just straddle his hips.

What started out as a little peck turned into a full blown make out session. You both are kissing each other passionately and it sometimes turns sweet and tender. Your so focused on the kissing, as him and you take turns in the others mouth that you didn't notice something getting harder against your lower stomach. You gasp and look down to see a huge bulge forming from his nether regions. Your other hand that's not in his hair, traces the outline of the bulge on the outside of his pants.

Before you can stick your hand in his pants your phone rings. You want to ignore it but the ringtone suggests that it's not a call you can dismiss. Reluctantly you get off Seven's hips and walk over to your phone. You see that the person calling you is Jaehee. You glance at a clock on the wall, the time reads 1:05pm. Knowing that Jaehee wouldn't call at this time unless it was urgent, you pick up.

"Moshi, moshi Jaehee!" you say cheerily, although a little annoyed.

Jaehee's voice on the other side is her usual formal, polite voice but with a hint of happy friendliness. She says, "Ah yes, hello. I hope I wasn't interrupting anything important." You look at Seven who was waiting patiently for you, ahhhhh you wanted to attack him right there, and kiss his cute face and, and....

"Hello?" Jaehee's voice brought you out of your more impure thoughts, and back to your senses.

"Ah! A n- no, no. You weren't interrupting anything." You and Seven look at each other with sad eyes. "Uh. What can I help you with Jaehee?"

Jaehee then explained that a big party guest wanted to talk to you before their plane left in an hour, and how sorry he was for the late notice.

You look at Seven again, not wanting to leave. But you know that this guest would help each individual RFA member, with his vast contacts. Also that he was a rich person who wanted to give away a good portion of his un-need wealth to a good cause. He was a good guest to invite to the party. In the end your moral compass went with helping others then with yourself, you hated that part of yourself. You tell Jaehee that you'll be there in a few moments.

After you hang up the phone, you turn to Seven and say "Sorry that we have to end this here and early. Hah" you sigh deeply with regret "but I have to go meet with this big guest."

You quickly gather your things after putting on your favourite coloured skirt with a matching blouse and blazer, to look "professional". You say goodbye to Seven and kiss him on the cheek, and then on the lips. You leave and make your way to the guest. You meet the guest and he agrees to go to the party. You stay a little bit to work out a few problems with some party guest needs, since after the first two parties you were given much more control over the party and practically ran the organization by this point. 

By the time you got back home to Seven's place -since he thought it would be safer with some of the threats still looming, and its not like you hate the idea of being under the same roof- it was about 6:30pm. The work took longer then you had expected, and you ended up having dinner with Jaehee and Jumin, still discussing the party. You are dead tried and just want to sleep, but when you came though the front door and see Seven's back you feel like you got the energy of a five-year-old on a sugar high.

You run and hug Seven from behind, in a great big bear hug. You let go of him and he rises to his feet. You apologize for leaving him and for him to make his own dinner, but you were happy to report the great news about the guest and party. You notice that Seven hasn't said anything. You were about to ask him if everything was okay when Seven grabbed your wrist and dragged you to the bedroom.

He pulled off your blazer so forcefully that you were sure that you'll need to sew it later. Before you could even fully form that thought Seven pushed you onto the bed.

He pushed you so hard that you would've bounced back on the bed, but Seven was quickly on you, his knees by your hips. Seven had taken off his sweater, he even took off his iconic silver cross necklace and glasses. The thought of his seriousness made your throat dry and you gulped hard.

He started kissing you hard, this time hitting all the right parts in your mouth. you were turning into moaning mess. He puled away form the kiss, with only one long string of saliva connecting you two. You look into his eyes and see his lust, you feel your panties getting wetter with every second longer your staring into his eyes.

Seven opens your blouse forcefully, so much so that you see buttons fly off. He starts kissing your neck and bites here and there, but when he starts sucking you cry out "W-wait Seven you can't leave marks! I have work tomorrow."

Seven looks at you and says "These marks just prove that you are mine. And it's not Seven it's Saeyoung." He grabs a piece of your hair and twirls it in between his fingers and continues, " After all you are mine and I am yours, right Mc."

Your breath hitches when he says your name. He quickly returns to sucking your neck. He finds the spot between your neck and your shoulder, licking it gently then biting hard on it, you moan into the pain. Your hips buckle and you rub against his hips as you feel his hard member.

Seven takes your blouse and bra off, as he starts playing with your boobs. He starts kneading them lightly but then pulls your left nipple with his pointer and middle finger. His mouth finds your right nipple and he starts sucking. After he's done that for a few minutes he switches sides.

Your mind is in such a blur, that you don't notice Seven take off your skirt or his tank top. But your attention is grabbed when he starts circling the are around your clit. If he was teasing before, earlier in the day then this was pure on torture.

You knew that he wanted you and you definitely needed him. Almost desperately like a black hole you wanted to absorb him. You beg him "Please Seven. I...I-I need you."

You hear him pant out a deep breath. But then you noticed he stopped touching you all together. All he's doing is looking at you with a scowl.

"Please." You beg again and again, till you finally realize.

You look at him in the eye as you take off your panties and say so breathlessly, that you almost wouldn't be able to hear it.

"Touch me. Please. Please fill me up with you Saeyoung."

He smiles when you say his name, happy that you caught on. He leans in and kisses your lips so gently almost as if he was afraid of breaking you. He leans back and takes his pants off.

His face is a foot away from yours and his sweet adorable smile, turns into the wicked, wild smirk of a beast. Before you can question it, you let out a loud moan as Saeyoung thrusted two of his long, calloused fingers (from hacking) deep inside you. You clench around his fingers at the sudden but welcomed surprised.

His fingers scissors your opening, wide enough for him to see inside. He slips another finger in. He knows your body pretty well so he knows how to pump in straight and curl at that certain spot. And once he hits that spot, pumping his fingers in a few times has your stomach in knots. It also doesn't help that his other hand is on your clit, rubbing furiously.

You’re at your wits end, and you know for a fact that Seven knows it. Your moans escape your mouth and you try to speak but the building pressure in the pit of your stomach makes you mute.

The room is filled with different sounds. The source of the sounds is mainly from your body. The wet, squishiness from your lower lips, with the moans, mewls and pants from your upper lips.

When the teasing is enough you beg, "God Seven. Saeyoung. Please Saeyoung, I-I need, need more then your fingers." You bite your lips, and put your hands in his hair, while your hips move to meet his fingers. With all of your sexiness, seven moans, it's a deep, gruff moan that came from his neck. And if you weren't already a moaning mess, you would've been after that moan.

Seven removes his fingers, and reaches for his pants pocket, removing from them a condom. He says in a rough sexy voice " I would love to take you bare and have my seed spill out into you, but I still have a lot of stuff planned to do with you yet." You stifle out a moan from his words.

Seven reaches for his underwear and you see a big wet spot on the front from his precum. He pulls down his underwear, his member springing free from the release. You watch intently as he tears the wrapper open with his teeth, and slowly rolls the condom on.

He's over you again, and you put your arms around his neck. He kisses you again, it's a hot passionate kiss. While you both are kissing he lines up to your entrance and in one hard, quick thrust he's in all the way to the hilt.

You moan from the sudden pleasure. But you start calling out his name when you feel his big, girthy, throbbing penis move in and out of you.

He starts fast already knowing what pace to go at. You feel the knot in your stomach start to untie, with your oncoming orgasm. You call out his name in long drawn out breaths. Then finally Seven hits your g-spot, hard two times and it has your orgasm hitting you like a tsunami wave.

Seven keeps thrusting into you as you ride out your orgasm, once it's done you still feel your insides spamming and twitching. You can tell that Seven was affected by it because his panting became a little bit more rugged.

Seven then grabs your leg and turns you to your side, with your leg resting on his shoulder. With the new angle came new pleasure, for both you and him. It took Seven a few good hard thrusts before he came. He pulled out and took the condom off, tying it and throwing it in the garbage.

You get up to go to clean yourself in the bathroom. You only get to stand on your knees before Seven pushes you down. You yell out "What are you doing Seven?" 

Seven chuckles and points down to his groin saying "I'm not quite satisfied, Mc. And I would hate to feel so under appreciated and left out." You look down to see his member erect again. "Fine." You say. "Have it your way Seven."

Seven clicks his tongue a few times." You were the one who left me to finish myself. Also we need to fix that bad habit of yours."

Seven puts another condom on. You sigh to yourself, you did leave him but you didn't want to. You gasp suddenly when Seven flips you over so your face is on the sheets and your butt is up towards him.

He uses his length to rub along your folds and clit. You moan and your hips buckle involuntarily towards him. He wastes no time before filling you up from behind. You loved this angle, minus the strain on your front side. But you felt everything from his long thrusts that reach so deep into you, even with his hilt you from behind and the kisses Seven would press to your back and neck. Also all the sounds came from the interaction, is what you loved the most.

Seven was hitting all good spots so it wasn't long till you were telling him you were almost there. You could feel it, you were seeing stars in your vision and when you were about to start your orgasm Seven stopped. He pulled out completely, and held your hands firm above your head so you couldn't stimulate yourself. You whimpered and after a few minutes the knot was gone, but with no release you didn't feel satisfied.

Seven then started again, almost getting you there then stopping completely. He did this for a while, going then stopping, going then stopping, and repeat, repeat.

You were crying from all the denial. Seven had his cock you and wasn't moving, he also held your hips in place so you couldn't move. You beg him "Please. P-P-Please let me cum, Seven."

He clicked his tongue. And slapped your butt. He did this alternating the cheeks. When you were at your wits end almost going crazy. He tells you "Stop calling me Seven." He then whispers in your ear "When we're making love it's Saeyoung, since only you can call me that."

This time Seven went full out. He rubbed your clit, kissed your back leaving marks, nibbled on your earlobes and massaged your breast all while fucking you relentlessly. Finally you both cum together and ride out your orgasms, while calling out each others names.

Seven flops down onto the bed beside you. You turn facing him, he hugs you in an embrace while he pulls the blankets over you both. You put your head on his chest and you both fall asleep peacefully and completely satisfied.

The next day you couldn't go to work or even get out of bed, but with all the marks Seven left on you, you don't think you could handle all the judgmental stares and comments. It also didn't help that you were so sore, and couldn't even feel your toes from all the pain in your hips. Seven made you breakfast, or at least what he considered breakfast. He was so sorry with how he made you hurt, although you didn't mind you just wished it happened on the weekend so you had a few days to recuperate. The rest of the day you and Seven spent in bed cuddling and watching T.V.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay there is that fanfiction. If you excuse me I need to go wash myself in holy water.  
> Also if you have any other Mystic Messenger fanfiction prompts to give me, I'll be happy to write them, just send them to my tumblr @forever-shy-fangirl.


End file.
